Give Me A Reason
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: While out at a club with his brother and friends, Ventus' biggest secret is revealed. Even worse, it involves Vanitas, who just happens to be at the same bar. What happens when Ven ia left alone and Vanitas approaches him? VanVen Lemon Oneshot. For Emilyy


Give Me a Reason

* * *

><p>This is a giftficrequest from Emilyy for being the 300th reviewer to Accidental Infatuation as well as for leaving me so many amazing reviews for so many of my other stories. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this and it was what you were hoping for! I think I got everything in your request in there...Thanks again so much!

* * *

><p>The pounding beat that filled the air in the dim club brought a smile to a youthful blond as he entered the open room with his friends. He had been looking forward to tonight all week. Looking around, he attempted to take everything in all at once.<p>

"Ven! Hurry up or we'll leave you standing there like a tard," a voice so like his own taunted as a fisted hand gently punched his shoulder.

"Cut it out, Rox. I've never been here before. I'm just checking the place out," Ventus grinned at his younger twin brother and his group of friends.

"Wait!" A lanky redhead exclaimed, looking down at Ven. "You mean to tell me that you've been out for how long and you've never been to the hottest gay club in all of Radiant Garden? Roxy, I'm so glad that you aren't the prudish twin. I picked right."

Ventus and Roxas let out simultaneous groans at the comment that was oh so Axel. The tall redhead had been dating Roxas for over 4 years now and still couldn't get over the fact that although Roxas and Ven were identical twins right down to the last freckle, they could be and were so different.

Ventus just shrugged, his sunny smile still not leaving the cherubic face. "Well, I've never been here with you guys and all my other friends are straight," he laughed.

"Hey, look! Our table is free!" a bubbly brunet exclaimed from the other side of Axel, pointing across the dance floor, tugging on a silver haired man's arm. Sora had been Roxas' best friend since they were seven years old and a lot of that time they were inseparable. Riku and Sora had been dating for nearly a year now; and judging by the way he didn't react, the silver haired man was used to being tugged on like this. The final member of their group was Zexion, a man of few words. Axel's best friend, Demyx, was Zexion's boyfriend and was the main reason why they had all decided to come out to the club tonight. Demyx was a guest DJ here tonight, and from the sound surrounding them, Ventus knew that Demyx knew what he was doing.

Normally Ven didn't hang out with his brother and his brother's friends, but his own best friends, Terra and Aqua, were together, again, and all week it had just made Ven feel like a third wheel. So he decided to give them some privacy tonight and make himself scarce. Unfortunately, he hadn't thought out his plan all that well and ended up being the only one without a boyfriend in this group. So instead of being a third wheel to Terra and Aqua, he was one to Roxas and Axel, Sora and Riku, and when he got done DJing, Demyx and Zexion. That hadn't been his plan. At least here there were a lot of cute guys and maybe Ven would be able to find someone to spend the night with.

Following along behind the other five guys, Ventus found himself being led to a large round table off in one corner with a perfect line of sight to the DJ station. A quick glance up there showed a youth of oddly styled dirty blond hair that smiled broadly when he saw them before turning back to the tables. As soon as they were all settled at the table, a waitress came over and took their order for a couple of pitchers of beer. With a flirtatious smile that Ven thought was a little odd for a woman working in a gay bar, she left and headed off towards the bar.

"Oh god," Sora groaned, suddenly from his perch in Riku's lap, causing everyone to look over at him.

"What's wrong, Sor?" Roxas questioned, nonchalantly slapping Axel's hand away from where it had begun creeping up his thigh. The lanky redhead just grinned before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Van's here. He's at the bar now, but I don't think that he's seen us yet," the petit brunet said, and as soon as he did, the other four all turned towards the bar. Sure enough, sitting with his back towards them, but still easily recognizable, dressed in a scarlet red shirt and dark pants sat Sora's older brother. Though nearly three years separated them in age, Sora and Vanitas looked as much like each other as Ventus and Roxas did. The only exceptions were that the younger brother had brown hair and big blue eyes, while Vanitas had jet black hair and amber eyes. The biggest difference between them however was their personalities. Where Sora was outgoing, friendly and full of energy, Vanitas was rude, arrogant, slightly creepy and generally a prick.

"I thought he was in Twilight Town for another month though," Axel said, his voice muffled as he buried his face in the crook of Roxas' neck.

Sora snorted just as the beer came and he and the ever quiet Zexion wasted no time pouring and passing out large foaming glasses of beer. Ventus quickly grabbed his, taking a long drink from it, hoping that no one noticed his discomfort at the new topic of conversation. "Oh, he's not back for good yet. The bugger is just back to annoy me for a week so he can search for an apartment. He got in this morning and for some reason won't take the hint that I don't want him crashing at my place."

Riku couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, we may have scared him off when he walked in on us this morning after he let himself in. He wasn't able to look at me or the kitchen table all day."

Axel roared out in laughter, something that was contagious and soon the five of them were all talking and exchanging embarrassing stories of being caught having sex in weird places. So far no one had been able to top Zexion's admission of the DJ booth in this very club, though Roxas and Axel's claim of having done it in a drunk-tank one night had come close, except everyone questioned the validity of that tale.

Ven felt a little left out. It's not like he didn't like these guys and considers them all friends, but he definitely would have liked to have at least one of his own close friends here with them too, especially with this type of conversation.

"Alright, alright," Axel said, laughing as he waved his beer around. "So now, WHO is the weirdest person you've slept with, or your biggest mistake?"

"I know Ven's!" Sora exclaimed, a little too quickly and with far too much excitement, causing the blue eyes of the youth in question to go wider than ever and all colour to drain from his face.

Roxas perked up at this possible information. After all, this was obvious good black mail material judging from his brother's reaction. Furthermore, how did Sora know while he didn't? "Who is it?" he demanded to know.

"You wouldn't!" Ven pleaded desperately to the grinning brunet. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"Come on, Ven. It's been three years. I still can't believe you've never told anyone, especially not even Roxy!" the shit eating grin was still plastered on Sora's face as Ventus felt his entire face burning up. There was no way he would be able to escape this and it was the last way that he had ever wanted Roxas to find out it.

Axel just smirked, "Whoever it was couldn't be as bad as the time I walked in and shoved my tongue down your throat and my hands down your pants because I thought you were Roxy, Ven. Damn identical twins."

That story caused Ventus to blush even deeper as everyone else, with the exception of Roxas began to laugh at the story. "Don't remind me," groaned Roxas, rolling his eyes. "I was less than impressed walking in on that little scene."

The older twin felt like crawling under the table right now. This was why he didn't like hanging out with Roxas and his friends. They always seemed to pick on him or embarrass him. How did these guys, with the exception of Roxas, always seem to have so much information on him? Hearing everyone laughing at Axel's recollection of how he had mistakenly made out with and fondled his boyfriend's twin brother, Ventus momentarily thought that everyone may have forgotten about Sora's little admission. Unfortunately, he wasn't nearly that lucky.

"Well, all these cases of mistaken identity are absolutely hilarious, but I'm still curious as to who this mysterious person Ven slept with is," Roxas said, looking back and forth between his brother and his best friend. Thankfully, he knew both men's weaknesses and would waste no time in exploiting those weaknesses to find out this information if necessary.

Sora just laughed. "It's up to you Ven. Do you want to tell them or do you want me to? They're going to find out one way or the other."

Ven just groaned, covering his face with his hands. How could Sora be so cruel? "I don't want to tell anyone," he mumbled, wishing that this entire conversation would just go away. Even Aqua and Terra didn't pick on him this much, well, Aqua didn't at least, and the two of them were Ventus' closest friends. They didn't even know about this.

"I guess that means that I get to tell!" Sora grinned excitedly. "Is everyone ready?"

"Just spit it out, Sora," Roxas all but growled. He was interested to find out this more than anyone else. Ventus had never really been a very sexual person, not like Roxas himself, and had only had a handful of boyfriends since coming out five years ago, most of them complete mistakes to be sure. If Ven was so embarrassed about this, it had to have been something like a one night stand, something that was totally unlike his twin. There was also a slight nagging voice in the back of his head that made Roxas wonder if it was something his brother regretted or if it was something that he hadn't really wanted.

"Okay, Okay," Sora laughed, "Well, after a party I threw like three years ago, the next morning when I started cleaning, here comes Ventus stumbling out of Vanitas' room in nothing but Van's boxers and with a very obvious limp! And since he had just woken up and was slightly hung over, he couldn't lie and told me all that happened!"

As his deepest secret was finally revealed, Ventus felt as if he was going to die of mortification right then and there. Especially from the silence that came from everyone at the admission. Would anyone care if he just slipped under the table and died now? To make matters worse, Ven could swear that he could feel an amber gaze fixated on him from across the bar.

"You slept with that creeper, Ven?" Riku asked, breaking the silence that had engulfed the table. No one had really anything nice to say about Vanitas, as at one point or another in all of their lives, Sora's older brother had done something to seriously piss them off or creep them out completely.

Looking up at his brother and his friends, Ven felt all colour draining from his face again. Well, there was absolutely no use denying it. "I was 18! I was drunk, freshly out of a relationship and desperate for some sort of action. He was there, offered and it just kind of happened."

"Did he force you?" Roxas questioned sternly, asking the question that was playing on everyone's mind.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Ven. "He's a creeper, not a rapist." Not that the older blond was defending him, he just didn't want Vanitas to get another less than flattering reputation. The strange sensation of being watched by that laser like gaze across the room returned, sending an invisible shiver up Ventus' spine.

"Man, it's still creepy to think about it," Axel said, taking a long drink from his beer, pulling Roxas in closer under one arm.

Roxas still had a look of utter disbelief on his face as he tried to comprehend exactly what his twin had told them. "I can't believe that you slept with my best friend's older brother," Roxas' voice was still full of disbelief and surprise as he stared at his brother with wide blue eyes.

Groaning again, Ventus just rolled his eyes. "Stop making it sound like I slept with a sheep or something." Well, at least this was going to give him the opportunity to spill the beans on one of Roxas' dirty little secrets that would help him get revenge on Sora too. "At least I didn't sleep with my best friend like some twins I have did."

At those words, both Riku and Axel sat up a little straighter and looked down at their respective boyfriends, who both at least had the courtesy to blush. Even Zexion was chuckling at their reactions.

"When the hell was this?" Riku asked as Sora laughed nervously. Well, at least Ven was getting the satisfaction of knowing that he served the brunet his just desserts.

Roxas however was not fazed by this revealed information. "How do you think we both figured out we were gay? We slept together a bunch of times when we were teenagers," he shrugged.

Axel continued to just look between the petit men on either side of him, a confused look on his face. "Okay, so who topped?"

Ventus couldn't help his laughter as Sora's face got brighter and brighter red as he attempted to slide down further into his boyfriend's lap. Roxas didn't help matters by acting so nonchalant about everything. The elder twin had a sneaking suspicion that his brother was doing it just to take everyone's mind off of Ven's little revelation. After all, Vanitas was the last person anyone would have thought Ven would ever sleep with. Of everyone, Ven was the one of Sora's friends that he picked on the most, harassed constantly and made a point of singling him out.

Although he knew that he had consented to sleep with Vanitas, the small blond could find no recollection of what had led them heading into the room that night. The best part though had been just how amazing the sex was. It definitely had been a huge surprise. Sipping slowly at his beer Ven paid no attention to everything else that was going on around him. Why of all nights did Vanitas have to be here tonight? It just felt as if every time someone mentioned his name, that the eerie amber gaze looked over and fixed itself on Ven. The blond knew that despite the brunet's earlier comment, Vanitas probably had been aware of their presence at the bar probably from the moment that they all walked in. Or even more likely, he had chosen this particular bar because he had heard his brother talking about coming here tonight and decided to come here and annoy them.

The night continued on and with it came several more pitchers of beer and numerous rounds of shots. Fully aware of the lingering stare across the bar, Ventus decided to drink a lot slower than initially planned, not wanting to lose all his inhibitions with the dark haired man watching his every move. Unfortunately, no one shared his thoughts of drinking lightly tonight. Within three hours, everyone else at the table was completely intoxicated. At least none of them had decided to go up to the dance floor, well at least not yet. That was something Ven wasn't sure he wanted to happen, drunk or sober.

Sora was easily the drunkest of them all, having an extremely low tolerance and drinking like a fish ever since it was revealed that he and Roxas had slept together. Now however, it seemed as if he had forgotten all about that and was singing, loudly and totally off key to whatever song happened to be playing at the moment while swaying back and forth, oblivious to everything else going on around him.

Ven couldn't really tell how drunk his brother or Axel were, mostly because they had been making out for the longest time and about fifteen minutes ago had disappeared towards the bathroom, groping one another all the way there. At least they had the decency to find a little bit of privacy this time.

Zexion was almost as drunk as Sora, being a total lightweight, but at least he was a lot better at holding his intoxication. One thing that surprised Ven though was that when Zexion drank, he became much more talkative. Currently, the slate haired man was deep in conversation with Riku, discussing on whether or not the synchronizing of Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon to the Wizard of Oz movie was intentional or not. Ven was highly amused listening to their argument, especially because of just how intoxicated they both were.

"I'm tell…telling you, Sex…I mean Zex. It was totally. Intent. Intentional," Riku said, greatly enunciating each syllable in order to hide his slur.

"No way," Zexion answered. "It's all coincidence." Zexion's speech was alright, but the glassiness of his eyes and the obvious tilt to the left showed just how much alcohol he had consumed.

Laughing as Riku came up with yet another point where the music synced up with the movie, Ven looked around the bar. It was definitely getting busier in here. Unfortunately, there had been no one to catch his eye yet, and worse, he was far too nervous to go and chat up a guy with Vanitas' gaze still lingering on him. So instead, he contented himself with sitting here and watching his friends getting hammered while producing a nice buzz of his own.

All of a sudden, that odd feeling of being watched disappeared. Sitting up straight, Ventus instantly looked over to the bar, something inside him curling tightly into a lump and resting on the very bottom of his stomach when he saw that Vanitas wasn't there. Trying to remain calm, the blond kept trying to come up with logical answers of where the black haired man had gone. At that moment, Sora finally got the idea to bring Riku out onto the dance floor. The man of long silver hair was harshly pulled away from the table, still in the middle of conversation with Zexion. The slate haired man got in onto a single chuckle before Riku's arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him along as the three of them stumbled over to dance right in front of the DJ tables. While Sora and Riku began a heavy bump and grind, Zexion ignored them, walking up behind the booth.

Letting out a little chuckle of his own, Ventus was slightly relieved that he hadn't been pulled along as well; he would not feel comfortable with dancing out there by alone anyway. The only down side was that he still had not located Vanitas and that made him more nervous. Locked in an internal battle of if he wanted to go up and try and mingle or stay here by himself, Ven never noticed as someone slipped into the booth next to him.

"You always did have friends that left you alone," a rich tenor sounded next to him, causing the blond to jump in his seat.

Sure enough, Vanitas had appeared from the shadows, completely undetected.

A lot of emotions filled Ven right now. Fear, contempt, nervousness, surprise and…longing? Taken aback by the last one, the younger man shook his head and with hopefully a neutral and monotone voice, he turned to the other man and said, "What do you want, Vanitas?"

Vanitas just chuckled, "Why so cold, Ventus? Or can I call you Ven?"

"Ventus is fine," he said dryly, trying to ignore the chills that shot up and down his spine.

"Alright, Ventus," he smirked, leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. "I couldn't help but notice that all the other kiddies left you all by yourself. We don't want you to get all lonely. Besides, to me, it kind of seemed as if you weren't exactly enjoying yourself."

Blue eyes went wide as Ven silently tried to call someone, anyone, back over to the table. "I'm enjoying myself." Even Ven could hear the shake to the obvious lie.

Chuckling again, the older man just continued to stare at the petit blond. "Lying doesn't suit you, Ventus."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ven sighed.

"You make this far too easy for me," said the older man with a smirk, "Come on. Let's go."

Yelping in surprise, Ventus suddenly found his upper arm encircled by Vanitas' hand and he was suddenly jerked to his feet. "Hey! Wait, who said I'm going anywhere with you?"

A thin black eyebrow was raised as pale lips just smirked wider. "You still haven't toughened up, still afraid of your own shadow."

"I am not!" Ven exclaimed, wrenching his arm out of the tight grip.

"I'm ready to blow this place and figured that since you haven't been having a good time, I'd drive you home."

Ventus took a moment to stare at the other man, searching for signs of falseness or ulterior motives. "What's the catch?"

Huffing out, Vanitas rolled his amber eyes. "I'm not going to try anything. You don't have to listen to everything my bratty brother says about me, you know."

Ven couldn't help but raise a single pale eyebrow as he followed closely behind the taller man. "And when has Sora ever done anything to make me mistrust him? You on the other hand…" he trailed off, trying to figure out why exactly he was still following the older man. It wasn't as if he wasn't being forced, or that he was eager to go with Vanitas or anything, but the blond really couldn't find any reason not to.

The dark haired man only chuckled, "Touché. You have to admit though; you've always made a pretty easy target out of yourself."

The continued to bicker until they got out to the parking lot, as soon as the cooler air hit his skin, Ven looked back towards the club, a small voice nagging at the back of his head that he should probably have told Roxas he was leaving. Then again, he was 21 years old and could take care of himself. And as strange as it sounded, Ven actually trusted Vanitas more than he would ever admit.

"Here," Vanitas said, tossing something at Ven.

With a small yelp of surprise, the younger man caught it, realizing that it was a motorcycle helmet. "What?" he questioned dumbly. Looking up, he couldn't help but stare appreciatively at the sleek motorcycle that the older man was now straddling.

"You think even a loser like you would realize what a helmet is used for," Vanitas scoffed as he fastened his own helmet under his chin.

Hesitating for only a moment as he contemplated going back inside and passing on the dark haired man's offer, the younger man was frozen in place. Then that small nagging voice piped up asking him what the worst that could happen was? With a brief huff, Ventus forced the black helmet over his blond spikes. Realizing that he would have to sit right behind Vanitas on the motorcycle, the younger man took in a sharp breath before doing just that.

"You're going to have to sit closer than that or you're going to fly off and be a pavement pancake." Easily the smirk was heard in the dark haired man's words and it caused Ventus to blush slightly as he looks down to see that he had left a good six inches between them. "And you're probably going to need to wrap your arms around me to hang on."

Gulping heavily, the blond moved forward so that he was pressed directly against the older man's back, shaky arms wrapping loosely around the broad chest. One thing that definitely wasn't identical between Sora and Vanitas was the fact that the elder brother was covered in firm muscles. Sora was just plain lanky. "Like this?" Ventus asked almost timidly. All of a sudden, he felt slightly awkward.

"No," Vanitas said before pulling the blond's arms tightly around his body, pressing Ven harder against his back, "More like this."

Gasping at the sudden movement, Ventus wasn't able to do or say anything before the ignition was started and they sped out of the parking lot, throwing Ven even harder against Vanitas' back. It may have been the alcohol in his system or the fact that he was sick of always being the third wheel everywhere he went, but for some reason, Ven felt oddly comfortable like this against Vanitas' back.

The ride back to Ventus' apartment was an uneventful one, the roar of the bike's engine far too loud for any sort of conversation. Not that the blond could think of anything to say anyway. With such an awkward history between them, any words that came close to the blue eyed man's lips always disappeared before actually escaping. A slight sensation of panic began to fill Ventus at the thought of what was going to happen when they did finally arrive at his place. What exactly was he supposed to do then? Invite Vanitas in? Just say thanks and hope that the older man took off? His mind was having no problems coming up with scenarios.

In what seemed like far too short of a ride, they were stopped in the driveway of the building that held Ven's small apartment. Hearing the engine being cut, the younger man's heart raced with different possibilities, each one more ridiculous than the last. The worse thing however was the fact that his mind kept leaning towards any possibility that involved Vanitas following him inside his apartment. Or was that just hope…

'Must just be the booze,' the blond thought to himself. There was absolutely no way that he would actually want anything to happen between them again, was there? Pulling off his helmet, Ventus racked his brain for the right words to say. "Uh, so, thanks for the ride home. Maybe I'll see you around soon?"

At the petrified nervousness that was oh so apparent in the younger man's voice, Vanitas could only chuckle as he pulled his own helmet off, shaking his head and causing his spiked hair to return to its normal style. "Do you honestly think that this night is over already?"

Ven stopped dead in his tracks at the comment, disbelieving the words he knew he had heard correctly. "How do you mean?" the blond questioned, hoping that his voice sounded steadier than he thought it did.

Scoffing, Vanitas flipped the kick stand down on his bike, climbing off of it and facing the still seated younger man. Leaning in so that he was literally right in the other man's face, he spoke softly. "Come on, Ventus. You can't seriously be denying the fact that you've always been curious as to what a second night with me would be like."

The blue eyed man gulped hard and he swore that you could hear his heartbeat on the other side of town. Of course he had to be overcome by nerves right now. How had the older man known that that was exactly what Ventus had been thinking all night? After all, the first time really had been amazing and ever since seeing those intense amber eyes focused on him at the club, he couldn't get the thought of approaching Vanitas out of his mind. Not even Sora blurting out about that first time had dissuaded his mind. In fact, it had only made the thoughts even more prominent.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ventus said, averting his eyes and attempting to move away from the other man.

"No way, short stuff," smirked the dark haired man as he shifted enough that he now had the blond pinned against his motorcycle. "Give me a good reason why we shouldn't just give in and have another amazing night."

Gasping as he was pressed further back as Vanitas leaned further over him again, Ven tried to look anywhere but into those amber eyes. "Well first off, I don't want to. Secondly…" his voice trailed off as he attempted to come up with a plausible reason.

"You know that's bullshit," Vanitas said as he reached up and pressed an open palm over the crotch of the black jeans that Ventus wore, easily feeling the budding erection that was quickly forming. With heavy breaths, the blond attempted to swallow the moan that was building inside of him. "You're not a very good liar, Ventus."

A million different arguments flooded into the younger man's head as he tried to come up with an excuse as to why he didn't want this and Vanitas wasn't the reason why he was getting hard. But as he pieced an argument that he hoped would sound plausible, the dark haired man began to firmly rub against his denim covered length, sending a wave of pleasure up and down the shaft, causing Ventus to moan out at the sensations. All the reasons why this was a bad idea suddenly escaped from the younger man's mind and were replaced with things like 'why not?' and 'what's the worst that could happen?' and 'there's really no reason not to'. Swallowing hard at the last bit of the pride that remained in his throat, Ven couldn't help the moan that sounded from him before his airy voice finally was able to produce an actual word, "Fine."

The smirk on Vanitas' lips grew wider still as he heard the acceptance to his advances. "Seeing as you seem to be enjoying yourself right now, do you want to continue this right here on my bike? I wouldn't mind."

Those words cut through the cloud of arousal that wanted to blanket everything. "No!" he exclaimed hastily. "No. Inside, please?" There was no need to give his nosey neighbours something like this to gossip about. Rolling his eyes at the wide smirk, Ventus pushed the older man away despite the fact it meant the loss of that pleasurable friction. He just had to tell himself how much better things would feel in a little while. He just needed to endure a few minutes before he'd get to feel more.

Stepping back to give the younger man a little room to slide off of his bike, Vanitas couldn't help but feel cock about just how easy it had been to get the blond to agree. He had figured that it would have taken a lot longer and a lot dirtier tactics for Ventus to even consider it. Still not saying anything, the dark haired man followed the shorter man up the outside stairs until they got to the second story landing. Producing a key from his pocket somewhere, the younger man attempted to insert it into the lock, but unfortunately his hands were shaking just a little too much.

Seeing this as a golden opportunity, Vanitas slid right up against the blond's back, sliding his hands down thin arms as he began to grind into that plump ass hidden by heavy jeans. Ventus moaned out deeply as his head lolled backwards, soft corn spikes resting on the taller man's shoulder. Chuckling softly, the older man just guided the fingers to the lock. Continuing to thrust up against that enticing ass, Vanitas couldn't help the groan of his own that escaped him. This little blond tartlet was exactly what he had been craving recently and he would have stopped at nothing to have him.

Unable to actually concentrate on anything else at the moment, Ven began to roll his own hips backwards into the older man's thrusts. Despite the thick jeans that he wore, the blond easily could feel the long shaft hidden in the dark haired man's own pants. His memory was suddenly crystal clear as the thought of just how large the other man was flooded back to him at the sensation of them grinding together like this.

Leaving the key in the unlocked door, Vanitas could no longer ignore the incitement of the blond. Hands instantly went to thin hips, gripping them tightly for a bit of stability. Holding the smaller man in place, the amber eyed man picked up his pace as he began to pound against the covered ass relentlessly. Even with all the clothes that separated their skin, it felt amazing to have that friction between the two of them.

"Oh, good god," Ven gasped, falling forward against his door, arms cushioning his head. Blue eyes scrunched shut as he savoured the rough movements. It had been quite some time, longer than he cared to admit, since he had been this turned on, especially from just a little grinding. As he got lost in the movements, Ven barely noticed as one of the hands that had been gripping tightly on his hips had slide down a little further. With a long moan as it danced over the obvious tent in the front of his pants, the younger man could only let out a squeal as he felt the nimble fingers playing with the button at the top of his fly. "Wait!"

Vanitas stopped his hand's movements at the weak cry, but continued to thrust roughly against the ass that would soon be exposed to him. "Why?" he whispered, making sure his voice held all the lust he was feeling at the moment. Without giving the blue eyed man a chance to answer, the older man bowed his head slightly and began to run his tongue along the salty flesh of Ven's neck, feeling the shiver that racked the younger man's body at the moist contact.

"Uh…inside, please?" he panted as he tilted his head off to one side in order to give the amber eyed man better access to his throat, his actions contradicting his words.

The moment the last word left the blond's lips, Vanitas couldn't help but smirk against the pale flesh. He really did enjoy tormenting this little tartlet. No warning was given as he quickly stepped backwards, easily breaking all contact between them. This earned a mournful cry from Ventus and drew a light and almost sadistic chuckle from the older man. Well, at least he could be sure that the younger man wanted this as much as he did. Reaching around the thin body in front of him, Vanitas wrapped his hand around the doorknob. Sparing another moment to wrap his other arm around Ven's waist, the dark haired man pushed the apartment door open. It was a good thing he had chosen to hold the blond up, as soon as the door swung inwards, Ventus began to fall forward, only to be caught by Vanitas.

The younger man recovered quickly though and pulled the amber eyed man into the moderate sized apartment. "So, which way is it to the bedroom?" Vanitas questioned, pulling the blue eyed man close to his body once again, thrusting against him harshly.

Gasping, Ventus forced himself to remain focused as he felt that friction along his covered crack again. He was horny and needed to feel something and he needed to feel it now! "I won't make it into the bedroom," he said, rolling back into a particularly harsh thrust.

"So, where are you suggesting?" smirked Vanitas as he reached his hands around to rub at the thick erection still trapped in dark jeans. The blond was putty in his hands and that made the older man all that much more aroused. Nimble fingers traced along the outline harshly, making sure to press harder near the tip. Each time he did, Ven let out a guttural moan and thrust his hips into the pleasurable touch.

How could such a simple touch bring him such pleasure? The blond hadn't been outright celibate lately, so it wasn't like he was desperate or anything, but Vanitas was managing to pull reactions stronger than anything Ventus had ever experienced from him. And they hadn't even made real contact yet. Knowing that he needed something more, the blond made the hardest move that he would need to make all night. He stepped away from the dark haired man and all the pleasure that he was bringing.

"And what's this about?" Vanitas asked, reaching out to pull the younger man back to him, glaring when the younger man evaded the touch.

Licking his dry lips, Ventus turned around with only one thing on his mind as to what he wanted to do. Offering a playful smile to curious amber eyes, the blond lowered himself onto his knees, pushing the dark haired man up against the closed door. Before Vanitas had a chance to react, dexterous hands were at the fly of the dark pants, eagerly opening the material to expose a dark patch of wiry hair to the cooler air. The amber eyed man grabbed a hold of the younger man's shoulders, gripping them tightly for support as he leaned heavily on the door behind him. Well, this kind of attention was definitely not what he had been expecting to happen tonight, but he wasn't about to complain.

With rough movements that were still gentle in their own way, the younger man reached inside the leather pants, instantly coming in contact with the long penis, his breath hitching as he was reminded once again of just how large Vanitas was. This was going to be incredible. Ven pulled the thick cock out from its confinements, his hand fisting around it to stroke it several times from base to tip, earning heavy grunts each time from the taller man.

When the younger man's dry lips finally came into contact with his hardened erection, Vanitas moaned out deeply as thin lips wrapped around the tip of his penis. What was the blond waiting for? Why wasn't he moving? The heat of Ventus' mouth surrounding the tip of his cock was an absolutely amazing sensation, especially when the smaller man began to rapidly flick his tongue over the swollen head, being sure to press into the leaking slit as much as he could. The sensation of Ventus' teeth pressing harshly around the base of the head of his cock sent deep waves of pain through the older man, turning him on further. The arousal that filled him was unlike anything that he had ever experienced before and the first coherent thought that crossed his mind was that the blond had definitely improved in this field.

Being so close to Vanitas' groin caused the younger man to intake deep breaths that were filled with a musky scent that was so distinctly Vanitas. That smell was what was fuelling Ven's every action along with a desire to see this through to the end. Leaving his teeth pressed against the sensitized length and allowing his hands to hold the leather covered hips tightly in place, Ventus finally took the shaft into his mouth inch by inch. Massaging it with his tongue as he drew it in further, the younger man couldn't help looking up at the dark haired man pressed against the door beneath a lust hooded gaze. Amber eyes met his and they had a challenging gleam to them. And the blond instantly accepted the challenge. Using his teeth, he pulled the remaining cock into his mouth and began to suck. Hard. Vanitas moaned out at the new sensation that burned through his body. His hands gripped tighter at the thin shoulders, keeping the smaller man in this position. Ventus moved only the minimum amount possible that he could and still be able to create friction. Alternating sucking with scraping his teeth along the hard erection, the younger man was rising to the challenge of making Vanitas cum before the dark haired man lost control and moved forward with this encounter.

With his head falling back to hit the door behind him, the amber eyed man felt himself losing his thoughts due to the pleasure that the mouth surrounding his cock was delivering. An odd sensation burned in the pit of his stomach as Vanitas thought about how many other men the blond must have practiced on and how they must have felt as he honed this skill. Not that he would ever admit to these thoughts. Everything was pushed out of his mind all at once as a new feeling exploded through his groin. A string of airy curses left his lips as he felt his length swallowed down Ven's throat, the muscles surrounding it adding extra pressure and moving against him as the younger man's gag reflex attempted to push him out.

As he deep throated the thick penis, the blue eyed man moved one hand off of the thin hip, bringing it around to the patch of wiry hairs that framed the base of Vanitas' cock. Running his fingers through them, Ventus loved the tremors that he caused from both this and his mouth's actions. Hearing another curse falling from the dark haired man, the younger man knew that he didn't have much time before Vanitas would take this to the next level, and Ven didn't want to relinquish the little control he had in this encounter quite yet. Moving his fingers down through the dark hair once more, the blond then continued to move them further down until he was cupping the heavy testicles in the palm of his hand.

At that moment, his throat gave out and Ventus was forced to pull backwards, coughing a little as his body craved oxygen. But the sight of thick salvia coating Vanitas' length made it all worth it. Especially because of the salty flavour that coated his tongue. It belayed just how close the older man was. That thought was enough to renew the blond's actions as he quickly took the slick length back into his mouth, focusing on the tip this time, his teeth scraping harshly against the purple head. At the same time, Ventus began to roughly roll the sac between his fingers, paying extra attention to the small area that was between the two testicles, moving feverishly.

Amber eyes shot hop as all at once every sensation in his body hit its zenith. He hadn't expected to feel this so soon. Wanting to end this his way, Vanitas grunted and tightened his grip on thin shoulders enough to be able to push the smaller body away from him only enough that his cock was pulled out from between those enticing lips. Hearing a whimper from the blond, it sent one last wave through his stomach as his testicles was squeezed tightly, pushing him over the edge.

With nothing more than a loud curse, Vanitas shot his load right onto Ventus' face, thick white cum falling in ribbons over pale cheeks and full lips. The blond just sat there breathing heavily with his own arousal as he waited for the last stream to leave the taller man who was now collapsed against the door. Reaching one hand up, the younger man scooped up some of the thick semen off his cheek, bringing his fingers to his mouth. After making sure that the black haired man was watching him, Ven began to clean his fingers off in the same manner as he had just preformed on the taller man. Amber eyes watched his every movement and just as predicted, the blond could see the older man's erection give several obvious twitches before resuming its state of complete hardness.

Watching as the blond continued to clean his fingers with the grace of a cat; it fuelled a fire deep within Vanitas, a desire to feel Ven around him even more intense than before. So instead of waiting for the younger man to stop preening, the dark haired man took hold of thin shoulders once more, hauling the petit man to his feet. "Get your pants off," he growled, a touch of force lacing his words.

The demand sent a chill up and down Ventus' back and with a small pause to finish cleaning the finger he was working on, the blond reached his hands down to his waistband. A minimal amount of fumbling with the buckle of his belt and the button was all it took for the denim to fall to the ground, leaving the panting blond standing there in loose grey boxers. With no warning at all, Ven found a set of warm hands that were not his own down the front of his underwear, creating a tight tunnel around his aching shaft. A strangled whimper escaped him as one hand began to pump roughly along his penis while the other began to circle around to the back, cupping the full globes of one butt cheek.

"Do you know how much I want to turn you around and fuck you dry right now?" the growled whisper sounded through the otherwise quiet apartment. The blond squeaked in surprise as he prayed that that would not happen. As horny and desperate as he was, Ventus knew that he could not handle being taken dry, especially with the size that the older man was, nor could he handle the pain or the tearing that would be bound to come with it.

"Please, there's some lotion right around the corner," the younger man offered, hoping that Vanitas would take the hint.

Letting out an airy chuckle, the amber eyed man removed his hands from inside Ven's boxers and took a step back, leaving the younger man gasping for breath. It was so much fun to torment this little tartlet. "Fine, so where's this lotion? And you'd better be naked by the time I get it." Allowing his own pants to fall completely to the floor, following that with the deep red shirt, Vanitas began to walk towards the kitchen where he assumed that Ven mean the lotion was.

"Uh, it's on the sink ledge," the blond said over the rustle of clothing being removed. Amber eyes found the bottle instantly, grabbing it and turning back to where he had left the younger man. Much to Vanitas' pleasure, Ventus had stripped himself of every stitch of clothing. The blond kind of just stood there awkwardly, looking as if he was wondering where he should be going. "Are we going to go to the couch or something?" he questioned. Much to Vanitas' displeasure, the younger man had wiped the remaining cum off his face already.

Smirking widely as he stepped right in front of the blond, the older man restrained the hiss that he felt boiling inside of him as his long cock pressed harshly against Ventus'. "No, you wanted to start it right here, and that means we're going to finish it here. Now, turn around."

Swallowing heavily, the blue eyed man followed the husky order, biting his lip as Vanitas continued to push forward into him, the head of the older man's penis brushing over his crack. Man, he was getting more and more desperate with each passing moment. As soon as his back was pressed against the taller man's chest, Vanitas thrust forward, pinning the petit blond between the door and his body. When he heard the moan of pleasure that escaped Ven at the friction along his neglected length, the older man popped the top off the odourless lotion open, squeezing a generous amount onto him palm.

Allowing his eyes to shut when he heard the lotion being squeezed into Vanitas' hand, the blond braced himself against the door in anticipation. There was no use denying it any longer. The moment he had seen Vanitas across the bar, Ventus wanted this to happen, and now it was. He could feel the heavy breaths against his neck, and the heat that they left in their wake radiated through the younger man's body. Panting himself, the blond allowed his eyes to slip shut as he rested his forehead against the door he was leaning against. The older man had to hurry or else he was going to lose it!

As if that thought was heard by the amber eyed man, Ven gasped as the lotion covered fingers came into contact with his crack, rubbing up and down, easily spreading the thick cream over the small pucker of skin. Groaning loudly, the blond began to roll his hips backwards in an attempt to push the massaging fingers into his body. A chuckle sounded from behind him as Vanitas finally pressed two fingers firmly against the blue eyed man's hole.

Ventus groaned loudly as he felt the pressure on his entrance, reaching one hand down to wrap his fingers around his own erection, pumping it several times as the teasing fingers continued to rub small circles over the rosebud, spreading the lotion around.

"Now, I'm only going to stretch you enough so you don't tear," the rough voice said as two fingers were pressed into the tight channel, earning a strangled cry from the smaller man. Not stopping, Vanitas continued to push both digits in until the second knuckles were inside the tight heat of Ven's anus.

The words that were spoken along with the penetration sent several wave of pleasure straight down to the blond's aching arousal. Stroking it harshly, all that Ventus hoped for was that he would be able to last until penetration at least. The fingers felt thick in his rectum and as they pressed firmly against his inner walls and the blond couldn't help the gentle thrust backwards he made, trying to take them in even deeper into his body. They felt even better then he remembered.

When Vanitas began to scissor his fingers, he couldn't help but let out an aroused moan as he felt every muscle inside the younger man's ass clamped down on the intrusion, reminding the black haired man just how tight this was going to be. Wiggling his fingers as much as possible while at the same time spreading them as far apart as he could, the older man reached his free hand around the front of the smaller body, his hand wrapping around Ventus' as it continued to pump along Ven's length. They pumped the shaft together as Vanitas continued to work the lotion around inside the blond.

As suddenly as it had started, Ventus found himself with an oddly empty feeling as the fingers were abruptly removed from his body. Moaning at the loss, the blond attempted to look back with a glare, but was stopped by a pair of warm lips attaching themselves to his neck. Allowing a long moan to escape him, the younger man's head lolled to the side, giving the lips more access to his neck, which they took full advantage of. They nipped, licked and sucked along tanned flesh, leaving an obvious line of dark marks in their wake. As this was happening, Ven didn't even notice as he was pushed flush against the door, both of their hands being trapped by his pelvis.

Without a verbal warning, the smaller man suddenly felt the head of Vanitas' thick erection rubbing up and down along his crack, spreading additional lotion as it did so. A smirk was easily felt from the lips pressed against his skin before teeth bit into the tantalizing skin as the swollen head was pressed firmly against his barely stretched hole.

"Please," the whimpered word hung between them in the air for several long seconds as neither man moved. Both were just caught in the moment. Vanitas was the first to break out of his trance, and with a light chuckle, began to push into the thin body slowly. His first thought was about just how tight the blond was. He was actually having a hard time pushing in, the constriction was so intense. Not wanting to give up such an amazing sensation, the amber eyed man continued to push in, ignoring the gasps that Ventus let out when the entire head finally was inside. As soon as that happened, Vanitas lost the patience he had, thrusting into the blond in a single harsh thrust all the way up to the hilt.

A noise that was an equal mix of scream, pain, pleasure and moan ripped through the room. A burning sensation surrounded the impaling penis in the blue eyed man's rectum, pulsing and sending mixed waves through Ven's body. With his forehead pressed firmly against the door in front of him, the younger man panted heavily in order to return some oxygen to his lungs. Above everything other sensation that he was feeling, the most intense one that the blond experienced was the extreme stretch he felt at Vanitas' entrance. It wasn't overly painful, just enough to burn. Vanitas had kept his word that he was only going to stretch the smaller man enough to prevent tearing. That was making this all that much more of an intense encounter.

Giving the younger man only a few moments to adjust, the black haired man could no longer resist the allure of the constricting heat that promised friction. Pulling out of the tight ring of muscle only a bare amount, he then slammed back in; earning a loud moan from Ven. The blond's body was squeezing him so tightly that the older man knew that he wouldn't be able to last long at all. With a grunt, Vanitas set a pace, slamming the smaller man into the door harshly. His stamina was not being helped at all by the fact that each time he pulled out, Ventus would clamp every muscle in his rectum around the thick shaft, making the channel that much tighter.

The blond allowed his body to be pumped in and out of rapidly, loving the sensation of his walls gripping against the hard member. For some reason, it always turned him on knowing that he was being used by someone else for pleasure, and this encounter was no different. Each time that he heard Vanitas grunt or groan, it sent a shiver of pleasure through the blond man's core. As he was thrust into relentlessly, Ventus placed one hand against the door for stability before using the hand that was still wrapped around his cock to being pumping. Along with his own, Vanitas' lingering hand moved with the younger man's, the two of them working together to pump the blond's erection. The pace the set was rigorous, matching perfectly to the rhythm of Vanitas' thrusts.

Wanting to feel everything just a little bit deeper, the younger man lifted one leg off the ground, pressing it into the door he still leaned on. That gave the black haired man deeper access into the heated channel of Ven's anus, something that he took full advantage of immediately. Each thrust of his hips was that much more intense, pushing his long erection further into the tightness. With one hard and forceful press in, it drew a sound unlike any other from the smaller man as everything inside the blond's body clamped down on his shaft relentlessly; squeezing it more than Vanitas had ever felt before.

Stars burst into Ven's vision as he suddenly felt his prostate being assaulted like never before. Each time the blunt head of the hard cock slammed into that spot, it sent off a chain reaction in the younger man's body. His vision began to blur as tremors shot up and down Ven's spine, causing his hand to pump harder at his own erection, and in turn that made his muscles constrict around the impaling penis. All of that just began to push the blond closer to his completion.

Unable to hold in his moans any longer, the smaller man began to cry out in a medley of Vanitas' name, pleas for more, harder and deeper along with regular moans. His entire body was on fire now and it was all leading up to an explosion that was due to happen at any moment now. As if the amber eyed man could sense just that, he picked up the pace for both his thrusts as well as his fisted hand around Ven's, using it to stroke his length harder and faster than ever before.

That final burst of vigorous speed and relentless attack on his body was the final fuel for Ventus as his entire body was thrown into an unmatched pleasure. White overtook his vision as wave after wave of bliss racked his body, moving it in rigid and jerky thrusts, thick semen shooting onto their hands and onto the door that the blond was still pressed against. His body shuddered several more times as the orgasm continued to flow through him before Ven finally collapsed against the door limply, being held up only by Vanitas' still thrusting body.

The orgasm that washed over the younger man's body caused convulsions to pulse around the amber eyed man's length, creating an intense pressure around him that Vanitas couldn't escape. It was so tight and was the final sensation that he needed to experience to push himself into his second orgasm of the night. Although it wasn't as intense as the first one, the older man still was overcome with a fiery pleasure exploding through his veins, his own seed releasing deep into the younger man's rectum as he continued to thrust into the limp body in time with each violent spasm that racked his body. After only a few final weak movements, Vanitas found that he was now completely spent, gasping for breath as he leaned heavily against the smaller man.

It took several long moments for both men to return to reality, bodies once again responding to brains. Vanitas was the first to recover enough to be able to stand once again, and when he did, he first pulled out of the smaller boy, grinning at the hiss that escaped Ven at the removal. Not giving the blond any other chance to react, the taller man picked the petit man up and carried him the few feet over to the nearby couch, smirking at the sight of the thick white cum that dripped down the dark door. He deposited the blond onto the couch, covering him with a blanket he found there before taking a seat on the matching armchair.

"Shit, Ventus moaned with a wince as he settled into the soft couch, glaring a little at the black haired man. "You could have stretched me just a little more you know."

Vanitas could only smirk as he sat there in all his glory, obviously uncaring about his nudity or the fact that his flaccid penis still was coated in the remnants of lotion and a glaze of his own cum. "I wanted you as tight as possible. You're not bleeding so what's a little discomfort for a few days compared to the fuck of a lifetime?"

The younger man could only blush at the comment, not denying nor confirming the statement. "Well, just because you're back in town, don't think that this is going to be a regular occurrence. Roxas and Sora are going to kill us as it is just for tonight."

Scoffing, the older man got off his chair and knelt down in front of Ventus, staring straight into the flushed face. A hand sneaked under the blanket and wrapped around the blond's now limp, but still sensitive penis. "Those twerps don't scare me. I'll fuck you if I want to. They don't need to be involved or need to know."

Gritting his teeth as the large and warm hand began to coax him back into a state of arousal, the blond attempted to remain focused on the conversation at hand, but found it a much more difficult task than imagined. "Bastard!" he gasped, "And what makes you think I'm going to want to do this again?"

Vanitas just smirked, "You still haven't given me a good reason why you wouldn't."

"Oh, I'll come up with something," Ven promised with a flame burning in his blue eyes, "Eventually. Just, don't stop."

"I didn't plan to."

* * *

><p>Whoot! And this is my official first story from Birth By Sleep. I really hope that the characters weren't too OOC. To Emilyy, thanks as always for the amazing reviews and incredible comments that you have given me. I really hope this lives up to your expectations and so sorry once again that it took so long to get out. Thanks to Tifa-san for betaing as usual, I always appreciate it. And to Pahoyhoy, who had the privilege of listening to me bitch every time I came to a brain block on this story for one reason or another, I love you and I miss you so much already and these past two weeks without you have been hell. We need to make our trips more often, love. I love you. Thanks again and I hope everyone enjoyed this story. If you did, and want to see more of this pairing or just more stories in general out of me, please review, hehehe. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
